


Eyas of Warriors

by The_Hero_Lost_from_History



Series: Traveling with The Lost Hero [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Legend - mentioned, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sparring, Wild - mentioned, Wind - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Lost_from_History/pseuds/The_Hero_Lost_from_History
Summary: Warriors and Lost spar in the woods away from the group, and Warriors has some questions for the newest member of the group.OR Lost kicks Warriors butt, and they talk after words.
Series: Traveling with The Lost Hero [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481735
Kudos: 11





	Eyas of Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this for the sole reason of Lost kicking Warriors butt in sparring. So, please enjoy this wonderful masterpiece that even I enjoyed as I reread this.

Warriors POV

Warriors pulled his sword in a vertical strike down through an imaginary enemy, letting out a yell as he did so, Warriors had not trained alone in, he wasn’t sure how many months it has been, but it has been interesting traveling with different incarnations of the hero, but training was one of the things that the group now did together, so solo training was very rare nowadays. He had been at this for a few hours and no one had interrupted his training, taking a deep breath, Warriors moved to sit on a large rock that sat jading out of the ground, sitting on the rock was his scarf, tunic, and chainmail, sitting down he bent down to pick up his canteen, which was leaning against the rock next to his shield.

“You’re a hard one to find my friend.” Warriors felt like he jumped ten feet into the air, he turned to look in the direction that the voice had come from and he wasn’t expecting to see standing behind him was Lost, who was in her green tunic and pale brown trousers, her tunic was lined with gold and had, what Warriors have been assuming, is the crest of the Zonai tribe, again he’s just assuming. Lost was looking down at him, a spear in her right hand, and had a motherly smile on her face, he can see why both Wild and Wind call her ‘mom’, but Warriors knew that she was a fighter, not just from seeing her in action, but the look in her eyes said it all, and that was what Warriors found interesting.

“Lost? What are you doing here?” he asks, he knew Lost had this odd ability to find anyone in the group, no matter where they were, “Hatchling asked me to call everyone back to camp, as lunch is almost ready.”, Hatchling, Warriors thinks on that one for a moment, he thinks he’s heard her call The Champion that at least once before, “But before that, I wanted to ask you if you want to spar for a bit.”, that wasn’t what he was expecting her to ask, “Why?”, “Because we have never had a good spar before, so how about it?” it was true, they have all started to spar as a group to help with teamwork, as Wild still needed work on that at the time.

“You’re on.” Warriors smirked and moved to the middle of the clearing, all that Lost had on her offensive wise was a spear, and he had his shield, so he could easily block her attacks, he shook his head before over-confidants took over, this wasn’t going to be easy, as he watched her the first few weeks into traveling with her, and he knew that she was going to be a challenge to take down, Lost was smirking too, but not from over-confidants, whatever it was Warriors wasn’t sure of, he watched her walk a bit further into the clearing, stopping and getting into her ready position, her right leg out in front as her left leg bent to help her balance, she trolled the spear around in her right hand before moving it to her left side, and with her left hand grabbed the shaft.

Warriors got into his ready position, his shield up and ready, eyes narrowed as he waited, but no moved, both watching the other and waiting for the other to make the first move, Warriors could see that Lost was calm, patiently wait to see what he’ll do, but before he could make the first move, she attacked, it was like being hit with a Dodogo tail, he didn’t anticipate her having this much psychical power at her side, he won’t make that mistake twice. 

Warriors moved to Lost’s right and tried to knock her spear out of her hand, but Lost blocked it with the shaft of the spear and then knock his shield away, taking the opening she kicked the shield off his arm and jumped back, now with only his sword in hand, he gripped the handle tightly and ran forward, raising the sword above his head, hoping to catch her off guard, but he didn’t, when he brought it down in a vertical strike, Lost blocked effortlessly, and what happened next surprised him, Lost spine the spear around and knocked the sword out of his hand, his sword landed a few feet away but before he could run over and grab it, he found himself on his back with Lost’s spear in his face.

Warriors looked up at the woman above him if he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t expecting Lost to do that. As he lied on the ground, he watched as Lost moved the spear from his face, with a smug smirk that he caught on her face before she relaxed it into a neutral expression, “You let your guard down during the fight, I had thought you have experiences fighting people with spears?”, Warriors sighed, of course, he’s fought spear wielders before, but it has been what? Two years since he has, “Yes, but it’s been a while since the last time I have.”.

Lost nodded and turned her head, looking off into the woodland around them, she looked dip in thought, before turning her attention back to him, he watched her look him over, maybe looking for injuries? But he didn’t have any, though the adrenalin was still pumping through his veins, Lost broke him out of his thoughts by taking his right arm, a large bruise was forming on his arm, most likely from when she knocked his shield from his hand and off his arm.

“Oh..” He wasn’t sure what to do as Lost closed her eyes, her markings began to glow, a soft green glow took over her right hand as she moved it over the bruise, “My apologies Eyes, I didn’t mean to give you an injury of any kind. I tend to overdo it during sparring and training.” Warriors stopped, his mind focusing on one thing in that whole sentence, “Did you just call me a baby Falcon?”, Lost looked up at him and smiled, “I see you’re knowledge of animal terms are up to date Eyes.”, “I try to keep up, m’lady.” Lost started laughing after that statement, Warriors joining her in her fit of giggles. 

Warriors watched as Lost started to calm down, tears of joy still running down her cheeks, a wide smile that Warriors had seen on Her only a few times. One when she was with her husband and son, Andrus and Ray, and Two when she was with Sailor, Champion, Smithy, and Adventurer. It was nice to know that he had made the ‘mom’ of the group laugh, that so for sure. “Lost, I’ve been meaning to ask, why do you let Wind and Wild call you ‘mom’?” it was one of the big things that have been on his mind since Wind started that, “Well it’s very simple really, I let them call me that because I know that either they don’t remember what it’s like to have a mothers love, or that they haven’t had that love in a very long time.” During her explanation, Lost had gotten up from the bolder that they both were sitting on, and walked back to the center of the clearing.

“And I know that if I can show them that love and let them call me their mother, they both will grow to trust others more, but will still keep up their guard.” It was a valid reason in all honest, Wind and, especially Wild had shown that they had trouble trusting people, it took them three weeks to get Sailor to trust them, and over a month and a half did it take for Champion to do the same, but once Lost joined them they both in a matter of three days trusted her with their lives, it was shocking, to say the least.

Warriors nodded and stood up from the bolder, and picked up his sword and shield, as well as Lost’s spear, walked trades Lost hand reached out his left hand to hand her the spear, “Want to go a few more rounds, I could use the practice against spear wielders.” Lost smiled and took the spear from his hand with her right hand, “You’re on.”


End file.
